Guess Who's Coming for Lunch
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: Inuyasha is a hanyou who's coming to meet his fiance's family. But, the problem is, Kagome's Gramps hates youkai, and has never met Inuyasha in his life. How will he react to Inuyasha's race?
1. Is That a Problem?

Chapter 1:

**Is That a Problem?**

(( **Author's Note**: This ficcy is based on 'Guess Who' (the newer version) and 'Guess Who's Coming for Dinner'... But, I don't remember the exact parts and such of 'Guess Who', so it's changed quite a bit. But, it's still funny and kawaii and... Yeah. **Disclaimer**: I didn't make up the movie 'Guess Who' or it's older version. And I did not make up the brilliant characters or plot of Inuyasha. Though, I wish I did. But I didn't. And, for the love of Gawd, **R and R**! Please! I lvoe critic-eeks, or however you spell it. And, forgive me if I don't spell things correctly, I can't go on Microsoft Word, and I don't have spell check on WordPad. Some parts may be a little OOC, but hey, no one's perfect. **Chapters will be fairly short. Therfore, I'll update more. Hopefully.** So, enjoy! ))

---

"Yo," Inuyasha answered his ringing cell-phone, about to get on a speed-train to see his girlfriend, Kagome, and to meet her family in Tokyo, while he lived in Okinawa. "Hrm." The person on his phone was his boss, Naraku-san.

_"Yeah, 'yo' Inuyasha. Well, I can't give you that raise like I promised you. Personal reasons, I think you might understand. Someone deserved it more than you, though you're my best worker... I don't see how that's possible... But, whatever. Maybe next year? Oh! No, I promised it to someone else next year. The year after that? Possibly. Sorry again..."_

"Screw you!" Inuyasha growled at the phone. That was the raise he'd been waiting for, for the last three years he'd been working at the Japanese 'Sears' in Okinawa. "You know what, you stupid-ass bastard? I quit!"

**Click!**

Inuyasha clicked off the phone, then folded it back in his fire-rat kimono he'd worn since he was little; His mom used to like old-tyme fashion, and made him one when he was little. Soon after, she died. So, Inuyasha decided to keep wearing old-tyme clothes... And he probably decided to keep his long hair, too. His hair was long and... Silver. That was pretty awkward, but it was because he was Hanyou. He had cute little white doggy ears on his head, and golden eyes to match. Claws and fangs, and was pretty fast, though he hated sports. Since he was Hanyou, he never really had a girlfriend, other than Kikyou, but that was when he was little. So, she didn't count. Now it was Kagome, and they're engaged! That's why Inuyasha's going to Tokyo; To meet Kagome's family... Her little brother, Souta, who's coming in from his apartment to meet him, Kagome's laid-back mom, who seems to be quite excited, and Kagome's grandpa, who hates Youkai. He believes them from hell, and that's one reason why Inuyasha's nervous. No one's sure how they'll take it that he's Hanyou, as they never met him. And another reason why Inuyasha's nervous, is because none of them know that he and Kagome are engaged to be married.

"Loading Train; Okinawa to Tokyo-to!" The announcer boomed, as the train pulled up.

"Great," Inuyasha seemed to gulp, as he boarded the train to what he thought would be hell.

-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, flinging her arms around Inuyasha as he stepped off the speed-train. It wasn't a very long ride, and Inuyasha was surprised that he was actually in the right place. It was too fast, for him.

"Yo, Kagome," Inuyasha gave a fake smile, as she hugged him. He didn't know how to break the news to Kagome, about how he quit his job. He decided that he wouldn't tell her at all, and get a new job, saying that they wanted him more than his 'Sears' job.

"Is something wrong? Oh! The cab is waiting outside for us, so we can talk about it there!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the cab. They closed the doors, the handsome driver, named Houjou, looking back at the two.

"Where to, again?" Houjou asked, looking at the strange couple. It wasn't regular to see a Hanyou with a human.

"Higurashi Shrine. I expect you know where that is, right?" Kagome was cheerful, to finally be with her fiance again, after a few weeks of seperation.

"Yep," Houjou nodded, then took off down the street in the Mitsubishi cab.

"So, why are you so... Nervous?" Kagome blinked to Inuyasha, cuddling up next to him.

"Er..." Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to tell her that he quit his job.

"My grandpa seems so anxious to meet you! He's pretty excited. He likes guys with good jobs, like 'Sears'! When he found out you work there, he started to shop there for clothes, like socks! Cute, huh?"

"...Uhm..." Now he was even more nervous. He was starting to think that he should call Naraku back. But, why? He decided that he wouldn't. He was pissed that he had to work with that bastard for three years, and any more would drive him insane.

"Oh, I bet you just don't want to say that you're nervous about meeting my grandpa, eh?" Kagome nudged him in the chest. "Are you, _are you_?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha decided. He was kind of nervous about that, too. So he wasn't really lying, right? "That's why."

"Well, I don't think you should be. Should he be, Cabdriver... Houjou?" Kagome asked, looking at Houjou.

"Er..." Houjou turned around. "Kind of..."

"Do we look kind of, awkward?" Kagome asked again.

"Not to be... Racist... But _yeah_, Hanyou and human kind of look... awkward... But, hey, it's not my opinion! You do what you want."

"_Wait_!" Kagome screamed. No one in the car except for her knew that she was being sarcastic. She was good at acting, after all. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "You're a _Hanyou_! _Stop the cab_!"

**Screetch!**

**Clank-bang-ish!**

"_Owww_!" Inuyasha groaned, after his head hit the plastic barrier, which divided the front of the Mitsubishi cab from the back.

"Are you_ okay_?" Kagome gasped, stroking Inuyasha's head. "Oh! I was just kidding! _Just kidding_! I knew, _I knew_! Are you_ okay_, _Inuyasha_!" She looked to Houjou. "Keep driving! I was just kidding!"

"I know, I know," Inuyasha nodded, rubbing his head. "I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked again, now touching his doggy-ears, which usually made him feel better. Only if he knew the person. If he didn't, it was just plain _annoying_. In this case, it wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha nodded.

"Are you really?" Kagome looked at him, her eyes shining somewhat.

Houjou, driving, gave side-glances back every moment, un-sure if the human-girl and the Hanyou were going to make out or not. Hopefully not.

"Uh, we're here!" Houjou announced, just as they entered the Higurashi Shrine. Well, not 'entered', since the cab couldn't drive up the concrete stairs that lead to the house. He just parked on the street, close to the stairs.

"Oh, they're here!" Kagome's mom giggled, pointing to Houjou helping Inuyasha's luggage out of the cab. Kagome's mom and Kagome's grandpa ran down the stairs to greet them.

"You're finally here! We're happy to finally meet you. What's up?" Gramps shook hands with Houjou, as Inuyasha struggled with his heavy bags. "You can put those bags by the stairs. I'll carry them up in a second."

"Er, Gramps," Kagome blinked. "That's--"

"We know, we know!" Gramps nodded. He continued to talk to Houjou. "You like sports?"

"Oh, yeah, I do," Houjou laughed cheerfully. "Football and soccer, I like."

"I like football, too. You heard about Souta, right? He loves soccer. I bet you'll get along with him, when he comes later." Inuyasha was still standing awkwardly with his bags, next to Kagome. "_Hurry up_! Put down the bags and get going!"

"Gramps! Listen! Tha--"

"Don't interupt, Kagome, I know who this is," Gramps shook Houjou's hand more. "You and Kagome have been going out for a while, hmm? Did you ever think about getting _married_? I won't mind, you're a good guy, but you'd have to get to know her mom, too." He jerked his thumb towards Kagome's mom, who had finally realized what was happening. She was shaking her head. "You ever think about that?"

"Oh, sure!" Houjou laughed. "I'll marry your daughter, and I'll take good care of her, too!"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?" Kagome finally yelled. Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"Didn't I tell you to put the bags over there? I hope you get fired. What's your name? I'm going to call your boss and--"

"THIS IS INUYASHA!" Kagome pointed to the embarrassed dog Hanyou next to her. Inuyasha's face was nearly as red as his kimono.

"Whaa...?" Gramps gasped. "...Oh... Hahahaa... Nice joke, Kagome, but I don't think this is the time..."

"It's pretty obvious," Kagome's mom stated. "You mean, you didn't know, Dad?"

"No, I didn't know!" Gramps finally got that Kagome was serious. "Who are you, then!"

"I'm the... Ehee... Cabdriver..." Houjou admitted, with a sheepish laugh.

"Go, get out of here, then," Gramps was pretty embarrassed.

"Yes, sir. Just call me up for the wedding, eh?" Houjou jumped into the Mitsubishi cab.

"Yeah, right," Kagome's grandpa rolled his eyes, as Houjou took off. He glared at Inuyasha. "You never told us that he was... Half demon."

"Does that matter?" Kagome asked, surprised. "I didn't think it mattered."

"It doesn't!" Gramps lied. "Not at all. Er... It's about trsut! You should tell us about these things!"

"How about, let's go inside at speak about this over tea!" Kagome's mom suggested, feebly trying to change the subject.

"Yep..." Gramps started his way up the stairs. "... Tea would be good."


	2. Beginning of an Awkward Hell

Chapter 2

**Beginning of an Awkward Hell**

(( **Author's Note**: So, er... How do you like it so far? Pretty good, I hope. I hope you like it. **R and R**... I'm not sure what else to say, but... Enjoy. n.n ))

---

"I don't see why it matters," Kagome sighed, taking a sip of her tea at the kitchen. Actually, they weren't in the kitchen, they were in the living room. Same difference. "He's got a good _job_, and he has a nice _personality_. He's nervous today, but I'm sure you'll get along fine with him. And Inuyasha, vice versa. Right?"

"Hrm..." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Er..." Gramps was still surprised. "...Right, you have a good job. Sears, right? Sears is good. I like Sears. Do you do sports?" That was an extreme change of topic. Very sudden.

"Nope," Inuyasha said simply. "No one ever let me in sports."

"Oh," Gramps looked heart-broken.

"Wait, I played... _Once_..." Inuyasha lied along as he went. "...Ur... Horse... _Racing_... In America..."

"Really?" Inuyasha caught Gramps' attention. Gramps kind-of liked horses. He used to bet on horse-racing, though, and sometimes _still watched _the _American races _on TV.

"I was a sub..." Inuyasha thought of more. "...For, er..." Inuyasha looked at the newspaper next to him. "...Jeremy Rose... In New York..."

Gramps raised his eyebrows. Inuyasha practically just hit the wall; That was Gramps' favorite horse-racer.

"He was sick one day. And, I was his... Friend's... Cousin's... Sister's... _Neighbor_," Inuyasha nodded. Kagome slapped her hand to her head. Kagome's mom was very interested; She thought Inuyasha was serious! "I was the only one of George's Friend's Cousin's Sister's Neighbor that could ride a horse. But then... I ran into... A wall. The horse went crazy... Yeah. And I got a _concussion_...! I guess..." Inuyasha scratched his head. "...That's why it's hard for me to think about that."

"'_George_'?" Gramps blinked.

"That was... Rose's _nickname_. We called him George. I'm not sure why," Inuyasha explained.

"Did you unpack yet? No, you didn't unpack. I'll help you unpack. Come on," Kagome grabbed Inuaysha's hand, after bombing question after question, not leaving enough time to answer.

Inuyasha was following Kagome out of the living room, when Gramps stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Emptying out Inuyasha's bags in my room. He'll be here for a while, after all," Kagome explained. "So, _come on_."

She dragged Inuyasha upstairs to her all-pink room, then set his bags down on the ground.

Inuyasha looked under her bed. Something white poked out of the bottom. "Hm?" Inuyasha grabbed it... A white lacy bra. A smirk crept apon Inuyasha's face, as he slipped the bra on.

Kagome turned around. Her face turned beet-red. "Inuyasha, _take it off_!" She screetched, just as Gramps walked past the outside, closed-door of her room. He sat by the door to listen.

"No way," Inuyasha laughed, jumping onto her pink bed. "I'm too lazy. _You_ take it off."

"No, Inuyasha, _take it off_! You're stretching it!" Kagome jumped on the bed with Inuyasha, grabbing at the bra.

"Take it off," Inuyasha repeated.

"You!"

"_You_!"

Gramps, hearing enough, opened the door wide. "_Ack_!"

Inuyasha was on his stomach with Kagome's white bra on over his red kimono, Kagome lying on his back, grabbing at it, struggling to get the bra off.

"Oh, _shit_..." Inuyasha cussed, under his breath.

"..._Eep_." Kagome blinked.

-

"Gramps, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, as her grandpa was holding all of Inuyasha's bags, and carrying them down the small flight of stairs, from the top to the bottom, heading for the door.

"He's not sleeping here tonight, with _you_!" Gramps shook his head. "That won't do, at all."

"He can sleep in the basement!" Kagome cried.

"I'll sleep in the basement," Inuyasha suggested with a nod.

"You'll sleep in the hotel, down the street in down-town Tokyo," Gramps said. That was all there was to it.

"Okay," Inuyasha went along with it.

"You don't have to!" Kagome shook her head. She didn't want Inuyasha to be kicked out of the house, when Souta didn't even get to meet him yet!

"I will," Inuyasha nodded. He had a slightly pissed off expression, though he tried hard to hide it. And his tone of voice was a little... Well, there was no word to describe it, but it was pretty obvious that half of what he was saying was probably lies. "I want your Gramps to accept me, right? So I guess I'll do what he says, and sleep in the hotel..."

"Aw," Kagome's mom 'aw'ed.

"...But there's one thing I'd like to be clear..." Inuyasha added.

"Hmm?" Kagome's mom was so impressed with Inuyasha. She thought that he was just darling.

"...I'm not a cross-dresser! Just so you know!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Since Gramps walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome and saw him in Kagome's bra, he wasn't exactly sure what Gramps was thinking. Kagome shook her head. Kagome's mom had a blank expression on her face. Gramps wasn't sure what to think.

Right when Inuyasha said 'cross-dresser', Souta, Kagome's younger brother, walked in the door.

"Whoa, am I at the right house?" Souta blinked. He looked straight to Inuyasha. "Who's that? Burgler?"

"That's Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom said cheerfully.

"Gramps, you know he's Hanyou, right?" Souta whispered to Gramps.

"Mmhmm... I knew that."

"I know you knew," Souta laughed. "I just wanted to see your face when you heard it again."

"So, Inuyasha, let's go!" Gramps grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder with one hand, and with the other, he carried some of Inuyasha's luggage. Inuyasha's carried the rest.

Inuyasha sighed very, very quietly to himself when he was being dragged off by his fiance's grandpa, thinking he was probably embarrassed to the max already. Nothing could get worse! He walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome when Inuyasha was jokingly wearing her bra... And also, he probably heard Kagome and Inuyasha's talking while they were in there, that probably sounded extremely nasty from the outside, with all the, 'you, take it off!'s... But, what he didn't know, was that things were about to get ten times more awkward once he and Gramps set off towards the Tokyo Hotel...


End file.
